Ed, Edd n Eddy - Danganronpa
by Paoace12
Summary: The lives of twelve will be never be the same. After a cruel of fates, the twelve have been trapped inside the renamed Peach Creek Academy ruled by a robotic bear claiming to be their headmaster. With every halls, windows, and escape route blocked out. A special system is incorporated to have others the means to escape, and the only way to do it? Commit murder and get away with it.
1. Prologue: Despair's Orientation

Peach Creek was a suburban quiet little town. It had the basic essentials needed for a small town, such as various stores, local residential areas, and who could forget the school? Peach Creek had several known landmarks known by many residents. The most famous, being the cul-de-sac. Said cul-de-sac was home to an assortment of bright young people all aspiring to be someone in the future. One had the impossible dream of becoming a billionaire. Other dreams include something normal, such as being a scholar, and others even had weird goals of being a mutant alien. To summarize, everyone had a dream to accomplish and the only way to achieve the dream?

"...is by going to school Eddy." Double D lectured, having just finished scolding Eddy. "Now, I surely hope that inspired you to have some motivation in actually having an interest in our educational lessons."

"Yup, it sure did sockhead," Eddy started, brightening up Double D's face to a smile. This had a hint of sarcasm in his tone, to which Double D had not noticed. Eddy's heartfelt smile formed into a mischievous one unbeknownst to the smart Edd.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you see it my way Edd-yyyyy!" Double D was sent flying upwards, without any warning whatsoever. It turns out that Eddy was prepping his foot as Double D was currently speaking.

Eddy motioned his eyes upwards trying to get a clear vision of Double D ascending with a boot print marked on Double D's rump. "Not a bad way to start, huh?" Eddy asked, congratulating himself while still keeping an eye on Double D's crash landing.

Ed had the usual trademark smile on his face, having his palm cover his monobrow in a salute fashion. "Do you think Double D will taste a cloud, Eddy?"

Eddy chuckled a bit, as Double D violently crash lands inducing a small crater to form. This, of course caused some of his chuckle to burst out into full on laughter. The duo hurriedly rushed towards the crash site, to catch a clear glimpse of the smart Edd in a comedic pose with knockout eyes to put in more emphasis.

Double D slowly opened his eyelids, realizing the predicament that Eddy had placed him in. He peered out into the light, getting a blurred sight of Ed and Eddy due to the rays of the sun obstructing his vision. "Ha, ha, ha. Very funny, Eddy." Double D snarkly said, since the crater was surprisingly not that deep.

Eddy, however decided to poke fun on Double D's sarcasm and replied, "I know right? This is why I keep saying that I should be in the show business, Double D."

Double D sighed, as he tried to motion his limbs. Due to his physique, his limbs were paralyzed and were not giving Double D any sort of movement whatsoever. Surprisingly, his resistance to such pain were quite high. "Putting our cartoon antics aside, perhaps if you would be so kind to free me from this cage, I would gladly appreciate it."

"You heard him, Ed!" Eddy ordered, to which Ed happily agreed on.

Ed positioned himself off the edge, preparing to dive. Eddy suddenly realized what Ed was about to do and quickly put on his announcing voice. "Ladies and germs, the Olympic diver himself!" Eddy started, raising his index finger up and pointing it towards Ed. "Will this diver with buttered toast for a brain be able to hit the target below?" Having his left hand pretend to be his microphone. Double D released a quick yelp since Eddy's voice was considered to be the strongest in the cul-de-sac.

"Ed, wait!" Double D cried out, but sadly couldn't move and that Ed was currently basked in the moment.

"Ed will hit the target!" Ed announced, as he conjoined both of his palms together raising them in a diving fashion. "Feel Ed's almighty SPIRAL DIVE!" Using the dirt itself as the diving board, Ed bounced down having his sight locked on Double D's orange shirt, which substituted for a target board. Only a few screams of panic had been uttered before the fated collision.

A loud crash can heard echoing throughout the whole cul-de-sac, with added effects of an uncontrollable laughter and obvious cries of pain whistling through the distance. This was the life of Ed, Edd n Eddy.

The trio were currently walking along the pathway, the school gate just moments ahead. They took this opportunity to converse among themselves, with Ed and Eddy continuously laughing about the situation, with Double D preferring to stay quiet. "Man, did you see the look on Double D's face!" Eddy chatted, having some of their conversation audible to hear.

"Did I win a gold medal, Eddy?" Ed asked, a hint of proud and confidence radiating from his body. The big lug pulled Eddy in for a big hug, letting him smell his "confidence" directly. Eddy quickly unattached himself from Ed's person, shutting off his nasal passages with his index and middle fingers.

"You win the medal for smelly gym bag, that's for sure..." Eddy plainly said, trying to get his point across. Eddy pointed his focus towards Double D now, who was keeping quiet.

"What's up with you?" Eddy demanded to know, but quickly realized what was going on. "Let me guess, you're still whiffed about losing to Ed at the Lumpy Olympics, am I right?"

Double D sighed, before finally responding. "I'd rather ignore unnecessary chatter until we've reached Peach Creek Junior High," he rudely said, a tone of annoyance escaping his voice. "...but we can continue to converse after we enter the school." Double D continued to trek on, with Eddy halting in his tracks. Ed quickly passed him by; a quick slam towards the ground signaled that Eddy had something to say. Ed, of course felt no pain due to his high resistance.

Eddy, of course had to vent out to which he nonchalantly comments, "What a baby." With that said, he continued along.

"Babies are so cute, Eddy." Ed chimed in, standing back up on his own two feet and caught up with the two.

After a good three minutes of awkward silence, the Eds had arrived at the school gates, which Eddy replied in despair with a loud groan. "Is it me or did it take longer for us to get here?" Eddy asked, stating the obvious.

Double D took a deep breath, gleaming with a big, yet unnecessarily creepy smile. He extended his right arm forward reaching for the school door. As his palm reached the steel padding that connects the outer world and inner. A tingling sensation suddenly stroked on the trio's individual bodies. This caused Double D to suddenly feel light-headed as he struggled to grab on to one of the near edges in an attempt to not lose his balance. Both Eddy and Ed were experiencing the same thing, unable to get their voices heard due to the intense feeling. It wasn't painful, but more like a sleep inducing headache.

The trio were wobbly and continued to shake, all of them slowly opening and closing their eyes. Double D and Eddy had their palm stroking the top trying to remedy the feeling. Ed, however kept his trademark smile intact. _"What...what's going on?" _Double D had finally managed to get a thought out before finally collapsing, as his eyes met the bridge of darkness that set him and the others to a slowly deep slumber.

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"Upupupupupu..."_

* * *

**Eddy - Location: Unknown - Time: Unknown**

Eddy had a feeling of unease pulsating violently throughout his whole body. _"What the heck is going on? Why can't I open my stupid eyes?!" _Eddy continued to scold himself, as he had no control over any of his bodily functions. Only darkness was there, implying that he was still asleep or perhaps someone just turned off the lights? Many questions were raised in the shorty's mind, however he felt his eyes suddenly reacting to his pleas. Realizing, Eddy sprouted back up shocking both himself and his body to burst forth. However, the results were of mixed reaction. Eddy only had a moment to celebrate his quick revitalization before finally noticing where he was.

He quickly inspected the room, one look around made him aware that he was in a classroom, positioned in one of the many desks surrounding it. The classroom had the same distinct look of the normal Peach Creek one. However, the colors were applied on very weird spots. Examples included the floor having a mix of black and white squares resembling a chess board. What really caught his attention however was a piece of paper just perched at the edge of his desk making it really easy for it to be the first thing he notices.

Eddy swipes the note in hand gripped by the middle as he read it in his mind. _"Attention students, please meet in the gymnasium for orientation. Orientation starts at exactly 8:00 AM." _What he just now realized that it was written in crayon. _"Did lumpy write this?" _Insulting the writing, he crumpled the paper up and nonchalantly tossed it in the floor.

Eddy scanned his environment, he just now notices that the windows were locked down with an iron plate having four gigantic iron screws holding it down. What made him even more curious was that there was a security camera just casually positioned on the top edge just near the chalkboard. _"Guess Peach Creek's finally realized that this school's nothing more than a prison." _Taking the imprisonment iron padding and security camera as a joke.

_"Now, when the heck did I get here?" _Continuing to ask himself questions, it was only now that he realized that he was the only one in the classroom. No Double D nor Ed was in, which came to spook him a little.

"They must be at that orientation thing," Eddy reasoned with himself, trying to calm himself down. "Yeah! That must be why nobody's here!" As he came to terms with his paranoia, he walked towards the door and slowly opened the door. He rattled the doorknob a bit before finally opening it.

The hallways were completely empty, with everything having a complete paint job. Walls were now categorized in many aspects. A part of walls was splashed with metal blue, while lockers were interestingly colored light purple. The floor had retained the checkered black and white squares which freaked Eddy out even more. Oh, and the windows were padded with iron squares preventing anyone from seeing the outside just like the classroom.

_"This is creeping me out." _Eddy started to calm himself down, as he then made his direction towards the gym. He passed by some interestingly known landmarks, but were faded and blurred as if they weren't even there at all. The only source of light were the many scattered light bulbs every now and then as to further increase just how freaky "Peach Creek Junior High" had gotten. It was so barren that he can practically hear his own footsteps, with Eddy constantly checking his surroundings as to not get suddenly sneaked on by something.

Keeping quiet for the rest of his stroll, he finally had arrived at his destination. He starts to slowly extend his right arm forward, palm laid flat out reaching for the metal handle; the palms of his hands were sweating and nervously shaking. However, Eddy suddenly stopped in midair as he stopped to ask a question of his own. _"Wait, orientation? What are we, new students or something?" _Shaking it off as just nothing more then a crazy theory, Eddy pulls the gate outward as a new area envelops him.

Eddy quickly found out that he was not alone.

His dread pan face soon formed into a gleam one, happy at what he saw. "Eddy!" Two voices rang out from the crowd as Ed soon embraced him with open arms. It turned out to be both Ed and Double D reuniting with their short friend.

Eddy peered out behind the two, not very surprised by what he saw. "Oh, so I'm not the only one here for the free food, huh?" He asked the question to everyone and it turned out to be the remaining nine that Ed, Edd, and Eddy normally see at school.

"Now's not a good time for simple minded jokes, Eddy." Double D advised, as he pointed to a sense of unease giving off around the room.

Everyone had nervous looks painted firmly across their faces, ignoring Eddy's usual shenanigans. "It's about that orientation thing, right?"

Double D had a look of concern plastered upon his face. "Well, yes actually..." he answered, tone having dropped down to a depressed state. "...but that's the EXACT reason why everyone seems to be worried."

"Which is?" Eddy continued to pester.

"The fact that there's a stupid orientation when we've been students for what, a ten years?" Kevin interrupted, finally dispersing the silence radiating from the room.

"Did anyone else notice that the paper was written in crayon?" Jimmy chimed in, this of course caused the others to finally divulge in conversation.

"It's like someone's pulling a really elaborate prank on us, and it's not that amusing..." Double D commented on, sharing his two cents on the matter.

"Dude, prank or not, but I think someone's taking this really seriously," Nazz stated, pointing towards the walls and doors being completely shut in with the same iron padding. "Anyone who goes that far for a prank must mean that he's serious."

"Plank and I think it's a girl!" Jonny shouted out, holding up his wooden best friend Plank up for added emphasis.

"Rolf will reveal that this so called prankster is indeed serious," he revealed, gathering the eyes of the others. "After all, any walls that are made to withstand both Rolf and Kevinboy's physical might is indeed a formidable foe."

"Heck, not even Ed could destroy these stupid walls!" Sarah revealed to Eddy, which had concern all over his face.

"The worst part, Eddy..." Ed uttered grimly, shivering at the words he just said.

"Which is?" Eddy replied, to which Ed slowly raised his right pointer finger forward with hands soaked in his sweat. Eddy took a quick glance at what Ed is trying to signal, but was struck with the fear hammer immediately at what he just saw.

"Yup, we're here too, sweetcakes!" Lee proudly declared, as all three Kanker sisters were in attendance as well despite being one of the more...supportive characters of the school.

Eddy and Ed huddled themselves in a comedic fashion, both shivering in fear at the mere sight of the Kanker sisters. Double D had his moment as well, but now only vibrates a sense of unease and paranoia. A state of stress and fear consumed the room entirely as they were all desperately awaiting the dreaded orientation. A sudden flare of mic sounds radiated throughout the room, as if someone was bonking on the top of a microphone.

_"Mic check! Mic check! Is this thing on?" _The voice tested through one of the two gigantic stereos just stationed on two sides with a rectangular desk in the middle. The voice had a raspy tone, but garnered the attention of the others.

_"Now that's everyone, right? Then we can get started!"_ As the voice boldly declared, eyes were now locked onto the desk which seemed to be the most logical appearance of the headmaster. In a flash, a sudden appearance of a bear landed on the seat. The arms of bear was flailing as he sat down on the wooden surface of the desk. This had some mixed reactions from the group.

This said bear equaled the height of a normal brown stuffed toy bear, but its distinctive features included two personas that masked his entire personality. On the left had a cute innocent white face that resembled a smile of a normal stuffed bear, while the right had a more antagonistic look with razor teeth clenched in, as well as dark red lighting shaped eyes just staring down at you. "Is that a stuffed toy?" Kevin asked right away.

"Now that's not nice," the bear uttered in a sarcastic tone, as he sat down nonchalantly by the microphone able to profess his words through the loud speakers. "I'm not just a stuffed toy, my name is Monokuma!" Monokuma introduced himself.

"And if you want to be more formal," he added in, expression unfazed. "I'm the headmaster around here. That's right, your headmaster."

The gang bore witness to one of the more weirder events to have occurred in Peach Creek overall. They were all so intently focused on the bear that they couldn't even utter any words. "Nice to meetcha!" Monokuma greeted, his voice was so lighthearted, with movements being whimsical. The gang could wonder if it came from another world.

"Did Rolf just hear this bear talk?" Rolf asked in disbelief. "What tomfoolery is this?!"

Double D pondered for a moment, sure he was in disbelief as well and had a pit of bottomless terror overwhelming him, but managed to come up with a reasonable explanation. "I'm going to go on a whim here and theorized that this bear has a speaker installed through its...uhh...person?"

"Weren't you just listening?" Monokuma uttered in annoyance. "I'm no bear! I'm Monokuma and I'm your headmaster!"

"Someone must be remote controlling this bear, because I highly doubt that this thing is capable of movement without a source of power." Double D theorized.

Monokuma placed both of his arms behind his back and lowered his head sadly. "That hurts..." he sulked, although still retaining his sadistic and cheerful sides. "That cut me deep...I'm not just a children's toy."

His sulking position soon formed a chuckling face, arms huddled in his stomach area. "After all, I've been equipped with a long range control system that would put NASA to shame," he boasted, trying to deny that he was in fact a bear. "...so I would **beary **much appreciate it if you don't shatter my ego!"

"Did he just say beary?" Kevin repeated, unamused by this bear's antics.

"Welp, time's a-wastin!" Monokuma's accent changed, as if the bear suffered from split personality disorder. "What say we mosey along now, pardners?"

"I'm getting the feeling that this bear's just mocking us..." Eddy muttered under his breath.

"Now, we can finally get started!" Monokuma announced. "Quiet in the audience!"

"And he's back to normal..." Double D commented, still unable to get a realistic grasp in this situation.

"Now, please rise everyone!" Monokuma ordered jokingly, since after all everyone was standing up. "Now, say good morning to your headmaster! Good morning!" This almost made everyone flinch, but also revealed to them that it was still eight in the morning.

"Good morning, Bear overlord!" Ed greeted happily, to which it was answered with a slap from Eddy.

"Don't listen to it, lumpy!" Eddy commanded. "It's just making you look like just a pawn to this guy."

Double D couldn't help but face palm at what Eddy had just said. _"The irony..."_ Even in dark times like this, a good comedic situation is one way to cheer up a crowd.

Monokuma ignored their antics and continued on with his assembly. "Now, in commemoration of this momentous occasion," he announced, having a tone of mocking escaped from his voice. "I would like to say first words in the new lives you guys are about to begin here."

"After all, with the twelve of you here. We can ensure the survive of such a wonderful...hehe...resource," he chuckled at the sound of resource, as he raised his darker half's palm in a wave. "...and that's why you are to carry out your lives together here within the walls of this academy."

"These were the words of the dream of being able to maintain order and dwell together in friendship and harmony!" This almost made the others flinch at what the bear was saying, but was too in shock to even utter a single phrase.

"And umm... well, you see..." he embarrassingly started having his palms huddled in his stomach region. "The duration of this arrangement...is indefinite!"

"To put it more simply, for the more stupid ones here," he mocked, fazing through some of the more...uneducated people that had trouble understanding his speech. "You guys are required to live the rest of your lives in the school!"

"Our w-w-w-hole lives?" Jimmy stuttered, shock and fear was present in his white little face. He gripped onto Sarah's shoulder tightly unable to cope with what just happened.

This time, Monokuma motioned his right white palm behind his head and showed them his more happy looking side. "Yup yup. But there's no need to worry! We've got plenty of moolah, so you can expect to be comfy here!"

"That's not the main problem..." Double D interrupted, still shaking in his boots.

"So, um, like, you can't be serious...right?" Nazz asked, beginning to let paranoia take over.

Monokuma was red in the head now, he flailed his two bear paws upwards in anger. "I am not a liar! I can assure you that much!"

"Could've fooled me..." Kevin muttered under his breath, as he too was in shock and fear as well, but managed to keep his cool in check.

"And to make sure you don't try anything funny, this school has been entirely cut-off from the outside!" Monokuma boldly announced, trying to erase any sort of hope that others had of escaping.

"Cut-off?" Eddy repeated, but even he realized what he meant. "You mean those stupid iron plates in the rooms and the halls are to keep us inside?"

"Bullseye," Monokuma answered simply. "So cry and scream all you want! No one's going to come rescue you." He mockingly added.

"Anyhoo, I think that about sums it up," he started to conclude his speech, having a hearty smile or at least a sadistic take form. "So, enjoy the rest of you lives here!"

Before Monokuma could leave, others had no intention of getting their questions unanswered. "What the heck, man?" Kevin shouted out, getting Monokuma's attention. "This prank is starting to cross the line, especially since the damn school's behind it..."

Lee finally stomped her foot down to say her own words on the matter. "Hey bozo, we've heard enough. Cut the jokes now and we won't destroy your robotic head!" May and Marie were just there for back up.

Monokuma lowered his head, sulking again. "The accusations just keep coming, don't they?" he said sadly, although that was just a facade. "You sure are a paranoid bunch."

"Well, I can't really blame you," Monokuma said, both palms attempting to conceal his laughter. "It's a bear-eat-bear world."

"How repulsive!" Jimmy cried out, taking the bear-eat-bear quite literally.

"Ah, whatever," he finally gave up. "...and I'll also add this. You guys're free to verify whether I'm lying or not on your own later."

"After all, everything I've just announced is the pure, and cold truth!"

"Rolf sees the problem in this," Rolf said grimly, as he too was trying to keep calm, but was terrified on the inside. "Rolf can NOT spend his entire life here."

"You guys are so silly," he mocked, having his expression formed into a questioned look. "I mean, you guys came to Peach Creek Academy of your own free will, did you not?"

"Peach Creek...what?" Eddy repeated, for he could plainly know that its real title was "Peach Creek Junior High."

Monokuma ignored his question and continued on his ramble. "And now you're saying you want to leave in the middle of the entrance ceremony?"

"Well, there is a way of getting out of here, if you're that desperate..." Monokuma revealed, raising the heads of the others. "I, your headmaster, have a special system for anyone who wishes to leave!"

"It's called "graduation"!" He announced, garnering some questionable looks upon the others.

"Now, before you ask," he predicted, stopping the others from uttering a single word. "Now, here's more info regarding this special system."

"As I said, you guys are responsible for maintaining the order here within this academy, but..." he stopped in phrase, as to put more dramatic pause on the situation. "...should someone decide to destroy that order... they, and they alone, will be allowed to leave."

"And that's graduation!" He happily said, as he was quite happily indulging himself in the others fear and paranoia.

Double D took this time to ask of his own questions, "When you say "destroy that order"... what exactly do you mean?"

"Upupupu..." he chuckled a bit, for it was finally getting to the juicy parts. "I'm talkin' about..."

"...murder." Monokuma uttered in a grim voice, this finally broke the others.

"M-m-m-m-murder?!" Double D stuttered, as he finally broke down and revealed all of his emotions onto his face.

"You guys don't even know what murder is?" Monokuma teased. "There are all kinds of ways to murder someone! Beating, stabbing, pounding, cutting, burning, crushing, strangling, slaughtering, hexing, singing..."

"The method doesn't really matter," he explained, invoking some others to lie firmly on their knees unable to cope with the thoughts of murdering someone. "If you want to get out, then you gotta kill someone!"

"Do whatever it takes to obtain the best results from the word method..." Monokuma encouraged, managing to a chuckle out his trademark, "Upupupupu."

Everyone froze, their minds processing the words, "you can't get out unless you kill everyone" violently repeating itself over and over. Others felt chills as they ran up the spine, from the soles of their feet to the top of their skulls. Others just broke down in pure terror, while shedding tears all around. No one was able to keep their cool after hearing those words.

Monokuma broke the silence. "Upupupu...it's a carnal thrill, a flood of endorphins you can't experience just from attacking someone," he was actually encouraging them to kill. "As I said, you guys are...hehe "our greatest resource and hope."...

_"What does that even mean...?" _Double D asked himself, unable to ask the mastermind himself of what he meant by them being the greatest hope and resource.

"Now, just imagine the despair of throwing that hope into a coliseum of sorts and turning into full out war," he continued to explain, before finally bursting out in laughter. "It's SO exciting!"

"You're...CRAZY!" Nazz shouted out in pure fear, as she was one of the ones who broke down in tears.

"W-w-what the heck are you talkin' about? A colliseum?" Kevin demanded to know, finally managing to get his words out.

"A coliseum is a coliseum. If you need a dictionary, there's one around here somewhere." Monokuma was practically mocking them now.

"NO!" Sarah finally managed to get a word out, having shed a few tears herself. "We want to know what that means! Why should we have to kill each other?!"

"She's right!" Eddy finally agreed on something with Sarah for once. "Everything you're saying is just full-on crazy! And I've seen my share of crazies!"

"That's all I'm saying?" Monokuma repeated. "Well, all **you're **doing is yammering on about all I'm saying!"

"I'm tired of repeating myself," he sighed, garnering the attention of the others. "From here on out, this academy is your home. **It's your whole new world.**"

"So kill to your hearts; content!" Monokuma said manically, raising both his bear palms up in the sky. "It's killed or be killed here! **Kill kill kill 'til there's NOTHING LEFT.**"

"Plank is asking, just how long do you plan to keep this up?" Jonny asked, finally getting his own two cents on the matter...or Plank's two cents if you want to be more literal.

"Hmm?" Monokuma turned to the giant noggin, as he witnesses the boy raising a board of wood asking him how long he plans to keep this up?

"Plank says that all of us are already scared, I mean even Jonny almost wet his own pants. So why not drop the cc-c-c-c-harade?" Jonny tried hard to convey Plank's feelings onto Monokuma as he too was shuddering in fear.

"Rolf agrees with the board!" Rolf added in.

"Charade?" Monokuma repeated.

Lee stomped her foot again, garnering the attention of the broken down others. "Y'know what bozo? You've crossed the line, not only did you make our honeys cry, but you've been spouting way too many lies." Unable to withstand Monokuma's insistent lies, she forcefully makes her way towards Monokuma, now just standing in his path.

"Yeah, get em Lee!" Marie and May cheered on from the back, since after all even they were scared.

Lee gripped Monokuma by the collar and surprisingly weighed the same as a normal stuff teddy bear, only he was flailing violently trying to escape from her wrath. "So, ready to get beaten down?"

"EEEK!" Monokuma's cry was the shrill of a little girl, surprisingly. "It's against the rules to attack the headmaster!"

"Shaddup! Who cares about your stupid rules! Let us out of here right now or I'll destroy every ounce of your body!" Lee threatened, for once the others were silently cheering Lee on, since none of them had the guts to even move a single limb.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"Hey! Are you listenin'?!" Lee repeated herself, but the constant sound of beeping tore through the entire gymnasium.

**BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP!**

_"Wait...if those beeping noises mean anything, it could imply..." _Double D managed to finally conclude what was making that awfully loud noise, to which he gave a loud cry towards Lee. "LEE, separate yourself from that confounded contraption!"

Lee turned her head towards Double D, firmly gripping Monokuma. "Huh?"

_"Curse these vocals of unable to profess any sort of quick shortcomings!" _As he continued to insult himself, Double D retracted his words and made a more reasonable saying. "Get rid of it now!"

**BEbEBNEBEBEBBEBEBEBEBbEBEBBP!**

Sensing the urgency in Double D's voice, Lee obeyed and flung Monokuma into the air. At the worst possible moment, Monokuma exploded leaving behind no parts whatsoever. It was a small explosion however, due to Monokuma's small stature.

"So, this is what gunpowder smells like huh?" Eddy commented, smelling the odor of Monokuma's blast bomb.

"Cool..." Even though Ed was scared, even he couldn't resist commenting an event such as that.

Lee stood there in shock, almost grasping death's door had she not obeyed Double D. "He...he just blew up!"

"Wait," Nazz chimed in, she finally stopped tearing up. "If the teddy bear just blew up, that would like mean he's broken for good right?"

The others couldn't feel anymore happier, after all with Monokuma gone, maybe they could escape. Smiles were quickly brought down however as a familiar voice broke out. "How many times do I have to say this?! I am Monokuma! Not a teddy!" As if out of nowhere, another model of Monokuma pops out from under everyone's nose.

"Where'd you come from?!" Eddy demanded to know, since all of them weren't keeping an eye on their surroundings and couldn't even detect the new Monokuma.

"What was that for, trying to kill me?!" Lee also demanded, as Monokuma now kept his distance from from her.

Monokuma's lightning striped red eyes flared out as his white paws protruded claws. "Of course I tried to kill you," he explained calmly, but the on the inside he was pissed. "You can't just go around breaking the rules."

"But since I'm fair, I'll let that one go with a warning, but try to be more careful in the future. " he ill-advised, trying to provoke them into trying to kill him again just so he could kill them in return.

"Rule-breaking children won't just get away with just a detention around here!"

Double D raised his hand. "I have my questions if you would like to answer, and that question is, are there more of you stationed around this academy?"

"Monokumas have been deployed to numerous locations throughout the academy, so that should suffice for an answer," he answered. "In addition, surveillance cameras have also been installed inside the building." To which Eddy remembered about the cameras being in every room.

"That way, if anyone is caught breaking the rules, expect more fabulous~ corporal punishment!" he warned, as he tried to contain his laughter. "And next time...I won't miss."

"And finally," he started to conclude again, since questions were just blasting out of everyone today. "Let's end this on a more positive note, shall we? There's something that I'd like you guys to have, call it a welcome gift."

Monokuma pulled out a light card from his behind and revealed it proudly. "It's your very own student ID! Pretty neat, huh?"

The cards had a simplistic design also having a palette of blue colors. The top had the name of the student, while in the middle had a weird looking symbol that seemed to be the representative of Peach Creek Academy. "I call 'em ElectroIDs!"

"So, Electronic IDs?" Double D explained to the others, to which Monokuma just nodded.

"Now of course, these Electro IDs are your lifeline here in the academy! It's an indispensable part of life in the academy! Everything you do will depend on that Electro ID!" Monokuma explained, as everything seemed to go along well in this very long orientation. "When you turn it on, it will display your name, so be sure to take the right one!"

"Also, ElectroiDs are invulnerable to almost everything! Water proof, durable safe up to metric tons, no matter what you do these things will never break!" Monokuma added in. "It also contains a detailed list of school rules, so be sure to read through them veeeeery carefully!"

"Be sure not to break these rules, after all rules exist both to restrict and to protect. Peach could not exist in our society without the law, " Even the others could agree with Monokuma there, well some of them anyways. "...and the same thing goes here!"

Monokuma wiped away some of his sweat? from the top of his forehead. "Well, I think that about does it for our orientation!"

He waved good bye in a comedic fashion as if he was trying to lighten up the mood. "Enjoy your bountifully grim academy life! I'll be seein' you again soon!"

With any other words, he popped out from the desk and just vanished without reply from the others who stood there, all dumbfounded. Finally, ridding themselves of Monokuma, the others were finally free to converse among themselves.

"Would someone care to tell me what the heck was that all about?!" Eddy asked, breaking the silent barrier surrounding the others as to get them to talk.

"It was one of the most bizarre things I've ever come upon, that's for sure..." Double D added in, seeing his own share of events that happened in Peach Creek.

"Our whooole lives here? Or k-k-k-k-kill each other?" Jimmy repeated, as he was still shedding tears and putting his two palms on his temples. He closed his eyes in an attempt to this dream go away. "I can't do thiiiiis, Sarah!" Sarah could no nothing, but attempt to calm him down.

"I mean, no one's gonna kill here, am I right guys?" Eddy asked the others, to which they all nodded, but of course this raised some suspicious looks regarding the Kanker sisters who remained quiet.

"That's the obvious conclusion, Ed boy," Rolf spoke. "Rolf has theorized that all of us had been forcefully taken to be locked in this school-esque location. Rolf is in disbelief that we must shed blood to escape from this.

"That stupid bear's just spouting crap, from what I've been hearing," Kevin added in. "Even so, this is way too crazy to be anything but a sick joke!"

"Maybe it is a joke...or maybe it's all true! That's not the problem, here!" Eddy argued, getting the attention of the others.

**"What we should be worried about is who here took it seriously?"** Those words left everyone speechless, everyone traded glances.

Heartbeats were rapidly pulsing, gazes were exchanged to see inside each other's hearts... there emanated a tinge of animosity, and then...in that moment, everyone came to understand how truly terrifying this place's rules were.

"You can't get out unless you kill someone..." Those words left everyone with a terrible thought which took root in the far reaches of my mind.

**"Will I be betrayed?" **That thought marked the beginning of their new lives. This new academy which unknowingly came to be was not hopeful at all. It was now known as..."Despair's Academy."

**Prologue: Despair's Orientation END**

**Current Survivors: **12

_Presenting: Ed, Edd n Eddy - _**Danganronpa**

* * *

**A/N: **And so the new lives of the gang begins! For those that are interested, this is indeed a "who dun it" story. Now of course, the main thing about this story is motive. I mean, the gang has known each other for quite some time. I'm sure that Monokuma has ways of breaking them to a point of enacting murder. Here's how the story's route will go along. Now, of course just killing someone doesn't mean you're free to leave just that. That's where the fun part is! Monokuma is actually a fair bear, and you'll all see what I mean after the first murder. YES, there is going to be murders here, I can assure you that. And no, this will not have one killer, I can assure you that.

The camera are going to be Monokuma's way of knowing who 'dun it' and of course will be keeping it in secret. Every question that you may have will be explained in the upcoming chapters which after all, this is just a Prologue. This will not be episodic, by the way, since after all it's more fun to have it in chapters.

So, that should be everything...I will try to keep this regularly updated, HAHA. Seriousness asides, any reviews regarding my other stories will be ignored, after all all reviews should only stick to this particular story alone. So, if you have questions than put it in a review since I do love to hear your thoughts on this wonderful premise that Danganronpa has provided for me. I will do my best to keep my replies spoiler free since **Spoilers** are a big no-no in this one.

People will die in this one, I can assure you that. With that, this is Paoace12 and see you all next chapter!


	2. The World Despair Only Knows: Day 1

_"You can't get out until you kill someone." _Those words were glued onto everyone's mind, unable to grasp the conclusion that only death will give them a way to escape. Fear and anxiety seeped into them, spreading until they had taken complete control. The intense atmosphere menacingly pressing down upon their shoulders.

* * *

**Chapter I - **The World Despair Only Knows

**Day 1**

"So, are you all just going to sit there and just stare at each other?" Kevin asked, his blunt words shattered the silence.

"Anyone got anything to say?" He continued. "If anyone has an idea on how to get out of here, feel free to say something."

Eddy grumbled under his breath, but felt no need to argue with Kevin. _"Who died and made him leader?"_

"Well, I dunno about you guys, but I'm not gonna just sit here and do nothing." The harsh bite of his words were directed at everyone in the room, and thankfully Kevin's words were able to yank everyone back into reality.

Double D pondered for a moment, putting his index finger and thumb conjoined together below his chin as way to signal that he was in deep thought. "I agree with Kevin," he spoke, trying to aid everyone in Kevin's endeavors.

"Even though these are dark times indeed, this is one of those times that we must push forward, no matter frightening or uncomfortable the situation may be." Double D's words were enough to invoke a few grins and smiles rather than utter sadness and despair.

"That's Double D for you..." Eddy commented.

"So, what exactly do you want us to do, Kevin?" Nazz asked calmly, as she supported Kevin to be the one to get them all out.

"Obvious answer would be finding a way outta here," Kevin explained, as he too was deep in thought.

"We also must find the identity that pilots the stuffed toy, yes?" Rolf added in.

"Before that, shouldn't we look at our Electro thingies?" Nazz suggested, to which everyone pulled out their own.

"It's better to learn the rules now before we get in trouble, right?" Some of them exchanged surprised looks, Nazz actually made a clever suggestion for once.

Double D took a closer look at the ElectroiD that they just received from Monokuma. Using his index finger, Double D pressed upon the middle of the insignia. This invoked a beep sound as its screen swapped a new interface. Following a "Welcome to Peach Creek Academy" introduction, a new menu displayed with a button labeled "School Rules". He spent no time as he pressed the button. A bullet-point list appeared on the screen of the regulations they were expected to follow.

* * *

**Peach Creek Academy**

**SCHOOL RULES**

**1. **_Students are to live out their lives together exclusively within the acdemy._

_INDEFINITELY._

**2. **_10 P.M. to 7 A.M. is designated "nighttime." Be aware that certain areas are off limits during this time._

**3. **_Sleep is permitted in dorm rooms. Deliberate use of any other room will be treated as sleeping in class._

**4.**_ You may investigate Peach Creek Academy freely. No limitations have been placed on your actions._

**5. **_Violence against the headmaster, Monokuma, is forbidden, as is destruction of surveillance cameras._

**6. **_The villain who kills one of his companions will be allowed to "graduate," provided his crime is not betrayed to the other students._

**7. **_Additional rules may be appended to this list if deemed necessary._

* * *

Double D felt a tiny bit of vertigo, as he turned his head away from the screen. _"Surprisingly, these rules were very well thought out, a bit ruthless and sadistic, but thought out." _He glanced around the room and saw the same sullen expression on everyone.

"That dumb bear sure has a lot of nerve for making us follow his stupid rules." Lee complained, as she tucked away her iD safely in her pocket.

"Whose gonna be stupid enough to even follow his rules?" Marie added, to which everyone knowingly agreed for once, even if it was a Kanker sister.

"Didn't you hear what that Monokuma guy said?!" Eddy panickingly said. "If you break the rules, we're gonna get punished for it!"

Everyone had shocking looks on their faces, to which Eddy noticed immediately. "What?"

Even Double D was shocked from what Eddy had uttered. "Well, Eddy...of all the people that could have uttered those words, it had to have been you?" Double D replied, explaining Eddy's very ironic statement.

Eddy felt offended. "Just because I'm one of the biggest rule-breakers in the cul-de-sac doesn't mean that I don't follow any rules, Double D," he defended himself, to which he quickly realized something. "Y'know, that's didn't really help me, did it?"

"Putting Eddy's ironic statements aside, I will agree with him," Double D advised the others. "It's best right now to assume that this Monokuma fellow has everyone under his stubby little paws, so it's ill-advised we follow his rules for now, lest we be "punished" for breaking them."

The others exchanged nervous looks, but they couldn't really argue with Double D for the moment. "All right, we'll follow that bear's rules for now," Kevin spoke for the others. "I'm still down for anyone finding a way out of here."

Jonny raised his hand immediately. "Plank and I have a question!" To which the others responded by turning their heads. "What do you guys think this means?" He pointed towards the third rule with sleep only being permitted in dorm rooms.

"Exactly what it's supposed to be implying, wood boy," Rolf answered. "Rolf does not see why you are questioning us with these."

Double D glanced at the rule and read it again, he realized where Jonny was going with it. "I think what Jonny meant is by how can there be dorm rooms in school?" Double D rephrased.

"Let's be honest here guys, this is Monokuma we're talking about," Nazz chimed in, as she too put away her iD. "Who knows what he could've done to Peach Creek, I mean like he was calling it Peach Creek Academy a while ago right?" Nazz had shocked the others once more, was it really that bad to find that Nazz too had clever assumptions?

"The crazy color scheme and the brand new lockers I saw means that Monokuma really did do something with Peach Creek." Eddy added, proving Nazz's point more.

"Peach Creek did have a few structural differences with its design before I eventually made my way to the gymnasium," Double D commented, as he glanced that the gymnasium had a brand new area that looked like the gym had been made into a awards ceremony. "How uncanny, being able to make these many changes in such a short amount of time should be considered impossible..."

As the others wondered about how Monokuma could've changed Peach Creek Junior High so much in a short amount of time, Ed gathered everyone's attention with a yelp of "boing!" "Guys, what does this rule mean?" Ed pointed his index finger towards rule number six, which was the "Villain who kills will graduate, provided that crime is not betrayed."

"The part that says, "provided his crime is not betrayed to the other students?" Eddy asked, skimming through rule six for that part alone.

"Yeah, like I was wondering about that part too," Nazz added, to which all eyes were on Double D who had just finished rereading rule six.

Double D halted himself for a moment, as he really did not want to explain what it truly meant. He mainly took a glance towards Sarah and Jimmy who were both huddled together in fear, but were surprisingly holding back their tears in order as to not worry the others. Nevertheless, he took a deep breath and hoped for the best. "It basically means," he took a pause. "...If you want to graduate, you have to...murder someone in a way that no-nobody finds out it was you." Double D struggled with his words, but just as he predicted, others were sent into a panic.

"Wh-what?" Jimmy finally blurted out. "Why?" Tears were practically swelled up within the young lad, but was able to make his words coherent to Double D, who had a grim look upon his face.

"Umm, it's best that you don't concern yourself with it for now, Jimmy," he advised, as he tried to calm Jimmy down who currently had the worst traumatic experience with Monokuma, followed right behind Sarah. "For now, we only need to follow rules, that should be everything we need to know."

"Well, even though we dig hearing Double D explain more," Lee sarcastically said, "...but since we already know the rules, me and the girls are going to start looking around now."

"Well, uhh...yes!" Double D agreed, which he never thought would happen. "The questions raised so far are: "Where exactly are we?" "Is there any sort of route out?" "Do we have any provisions and supplies?"

"I believe that we should answer these questions first, before eventually coming up to a conclusion on as to what we should do later on." Double D explained. Even though he didn't want to admit it, he was glad that for once everyone was listening to him albeit that a habitat filled with terror and despair was needed for that request.

"Anyone else also realize that we got some kind of title on our iDs?" Eddy chimed in, to which the others had pulled their iDs out again to clarify.

Eddy showed the others his iD card with his name font plastered largely in the middle, what they missed was a special category listing them on their own individual talent.

* * *

**Peach Creek Academy - ElectroID**

**EDDY SKIPPER *********

**TITLE: Super Junior High Leveled Schemer**

* * *

The others looked on their own introduction card as well. "Mine says, "cheerleader?" Nazz said, replacing Eddy's schemer with cheerleader.

* * *

**Peach Creek Academy - ElectroID**

**NAZZ VAN BARTONSCHMEER**

**TITLE: Super Junior High Leveled Cheerleader**

* * *

Ed raised his hand. "Uhh, Double D what does this mean?" He showed Double D his iD as he didn't understand what his title meant as all.

* * *

**Peach Creek Academy - ElectroID**

**ED HORACE *********

**TITLE: Super Junior High Leveled Fanatic**

* * *

"I believed it has something to do with your fascination with your...umm...comics Ed," he theorized, as he didn't know exactly what Ed was a fan of since he had many interests. _"On another side note, why would Monokuma bestow upon me this title?" _A questionable look was raised upon his face as he stared at his ElectroiD.

* * *

**Peach Creek Academy - ElectroID**

**EDD MARION *********

**TITLE: Super Junior High Leveled Inventor**

* * *

Rolf grabbed Kevin by the shoulder collar as he slammed his ElectroID upon his face. "Do you not see what this Monokuma animal had just done?!" Kevin was impervious to the pain and a took a glance at Rolf's card.

* * *

**Peach Creek Academy - ElectroID**

**ROLF ****** ********

**TITLE: Super Junior High Leveled Farmer**

* * *

Kevin groaned. "...And what exactly did he get wrong with this?" He didn't want to admit it, but he agreed with Monokuma on Rolf's title.

"Do you not see that he just insulted Rolf?!" Rolf replied in anger. "Not only did he just title Rolf as just a mere "farmer" but he unforgivably forgets to add the many titles that Nana has bestowed upon him such as BLAH BLAH BLAH." Kevin drowned out Rolf's words as he looked back at his own ID.

* * *

**Peach Creek Academy - ElectroID**

**KEVIN ***** *******

**TITLE: Super Junior High Leveled Athlete**

* * *

Kevin showed no sign of surprise on his title, but expected something more basic like "Jock". He shrugged it off as he glanced at Jonny and Plank conversing among themselves. "What do you think this title means, buddy?" Jonny questioned his wooden best friend, showing his card awfully close to Plank's crayon eyes.

* * *

**Peach Creek Academy - ElectroID**

**JONNY ******* ********

**TITLE: Super Junior High Leveled Loner**

* * *

Plank "replied" to which only Jonny could hear. "What do you mean Monokuma had the perfect title for me?" Jonny repeated, for he couldn't accept "Loner" to be a title. Both Sarah and Jimmy were seen conversing their titles to themselves.

Sarah grumbled under her breath, showing disapproval on her title. "What the heck is this supposed to mean?!" She showed her title to Jimmy.

* * *

**Peach Creek Academy - ElectroID**

**SARAH ****** ********

**TITLE: Super Junior High Leveled Keeper**

* * *

Jimmy could vaguely hear the sounds of Sarah uttering, _"What am I?! His keeper?" _at the far reaches of his brain, but chose to ignore it. "At least he didn't put anything about your voice, Sarah," Jimmy stated. Since even though Sarah was her best friend, he half expected all titles bestowed upon Sarah to be about her mouth.

Jimmy looked back on his own title, looking at it in shame. "Monokuma really is a big bully, Sarah..."

* * *

**Peach Creek Academy - ElectroID**

**JIMMY ****** *******

**TITLE: Super Junior High Leveled Stylist**

* * *

Sarah detected no sort of error with Jimmy's title, but didn't show any signs of pity towards him mainly due to the fact that he had finally calmed himself down. The Kankers had already abandoned the gymnasium, to which the others took notice after checking out their title. As everyone went their separate ways, they had Double D's questions drilled onto their skulls. They all took different routes to further increase the search for any sort of way out.

Ed, Double D, and Eddy were of course together. It didn't take them long to realize that there had been many interior changes to the hallways. It mainly included brand new rooms that had never been seen before such as a Media Room, and a locked Nurse's office. Double D suffered a blow from that immensely, but chose to continue their search of the academy. The trio then noticed that their classrooms also had a brand new hallway leading to a place called "The Despair Hotel."

The trio entered cautiously, but soon emerged into an entirely new area. The checked floors returned to haunt Eddy as a gigantic area filled with rooms that seem to accommodate their brand new lives here. Double D took out their ElectroID and fiddled with the Map function of his ID, in which several icons depicting what each room is appeared on the map. Such icons had what seemed to be a dining plate, which signaled it to be the Dining Hall for them. They mainly focused their attention on what seemed to be icons of their faces attached to one of the many rooms beyond the dark red colored hall.

Double D navigated himself to his game-like icon face as he came face to face with a nameplate attached on the front of the door. The plate spells out, "Edd Marion *****" to which he cautiously opened the doorknob. To his surprise, it looked like an ordinary room which had the basic essentials to living. What he first noticed was that there was a casual fern just positioned right next to the door. The walls painted with a fancy design that had the red rose plastered everywhere. A bed was casually resting in the middle of the room with a desk and chair right behind it. A tabletop was also placed right in front of the bed just a few feet away from it.

Double D expressed some concern with his own room. _"I guess for now, Monokuma was not exaggerating in saying that we'd be comfortable staying here." _Putting assumptions aside, he made his way towards the tabletop which his key laid there. Further investigation revealed that the key also had his name plastered at the edge of the key meaning it was for his room. Tucking away his key for safe keeping, a notice from Monokuma caught his attention as it was taped on his wall just above where the room key was stationed.

_"An Important Message from your headmaster, Monokuma. Room locks have been equipped with an anti-picking mechanism. Try not to lose your key, since they are a pain to make. Every room comes with a shower, but as the rules have stated: water is shut off during the night. Showers in the girls' rooms are equipped with a lock, but boys are encouraged to try... Upupupupu! Lastly, I have prepared a modest gift for all of you. A ladylike sewing kit for my female students...and a masculine tool set for my male students. Try to figure out what you're supposed to do with these! A good solid swing is all you need men! Or a quick swift poke in the eye grants you a brutal but successful kill ladies! Don't think it, but feel it! Let's have a killer time!"_

Double D remained speechless, in which he felt a surge of anger just invoked within him. He crumpled the paper up and tossed it in the trash can. Just how far did Monokuma expect them to go? He opened one of the drawers revealing the tool-kit that Monokuma had gifted them with. "Well, I doubt I'll be using these for any sort of defense," Double D muttered to himself, as he put his faith in his friends that much. _"What really ticks me is that Monokuma installs one of his own surveillance cameras in the confines of my room. Does he personally want to violate someone's space?" _He put off eyeing the camera as he knew Monokuma might have been watching him. To no surprise, iron padding were also present on his windows.

_DING DONG!_

A sudden ring at the door caught him by surprise. Double D shrugged it off and made his way towards the door. He didn't asked why he did not notice that there were doorbells installed right besides the door, but he sighed as he opened the door. A force of habit made him answer in a polite tone, as if he were back in his own home. "May I help yo-" A shove out of the way interrupted him as both Ed and Eddy casually entered his room.

"Yeah, yeah, the room bill is right over there." Eddy pointed outside, as he made no eye contact with Double D whatsoever.

"The room's the same as mine and lumpy's!" Eddy concluded, halting Double D from even uttering a single word.

Double D motioned his index finger and thumb below his chin as he pondered for a moment. "Well, I guess it's safe to assume that favoritism won't play a part here," he spoke, as he observed Ed playing with the lint roller just positioned on the floor. "... but I will conclude that Monokuma really does intend for us to relax here, even if we're held against our will."

"You don't say?" Eddy sarcastically mocked, as he checked himself in the mirror. A sudden rumble caught both their attentions. Ed dropped the lint roller on the floor as he flapped his undershirt upwards, as he revealed for what it truly means.

"I'm hungry." Ed commented, as he lowered his undershirt back down. Double D responded by pulling out his ID as he made use of the map function.

"Well, I partially assume that this symbol represents the cafeteria of our "hotel" if you want to call it that." Double D said. "It's literally stationed just around the corner of our dorm rooms."

Eddy walked out of the bathroom, as he now had interest. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Eddy asked the two, it was obvious that Ed could never say no to food, his question was mainly towards Double D.

Double D's eyes paused before blinking rapidly. "Hmm?" He suddenly realized what Eddy meant. "Well, I suppose a quick snack would be able to supply me a bit of nourishment..."

Eddy grabbed both Ed and Double D by the collar, as if something had gave him the power to carry these two. "We're not getting any younger boys!" Eddy bolted for the door, at the time Double D had also managed to lock his door in a quick motion of his fingers.

* * *

Eddy launched both of them inward, both Ed and Double D had literally kissed the carpet. The trio were surprised by what they saw, expectations of their "cafeteria" were very low, but were shocked to see that it had surpassed even Peach Creek standards.

"This place looks like it was made for the rich kids!" Eddy shouted out, as he eyed the recliner chairs and silver tables that could kill a man with just its brightness. "...Not that I'm complaining."

The cafeteria had red tiles spread throughout the whole floor, with a red carpet positioned between the entrance. A large rectangular black hole was just in front of the many tables, but the Eds saw that it was just merely the kitchen. Ed took no time in entering the cafeteria's very large silver refrigerator. Eddy followed suit after Ed as Double D took a seat in one of the many recliner chairs.

Double D took a moment to enjoy how comfortable the chair felt before he finally realized what Ed and Eddy were doing, who were in the meantime were indulging themselves in what could have been their entire food supply. Double D rushed himself as he attempted to stop Ed and Eddy from eating another potato...wait.

"Ed! Eddy! Stop!" Double D pleaded, as he witnessed a mountain of food being consumed rapidly by Ed's gaping mouth.

"Hey, Double D! You gotta try these hot dogs!" Eddy called out, as he ignored Double D's pleas and attempted to eat an entire pack of cooked hot dogs in one go.

"Who knew that the fact that we could die at any moment would make me so hungry!" Eddy added, to which a nearby Double D had his palm upon his face. He ignored Ed and Eddy for the time being and examined the food, to no surprise they were edible since their were two animals just besides him ravishing themselves.

He had a worried look on his face. "From my estimation, at the rate of how much you're eating adding everyone's hunger. We might not last a week." Double D deducted.

Suddenly, a wild Monokuma appears right behind him as he caught all three of them off-guard. This was responded by a girly shriek from Double D. "That's what you're worried about?" Monokuma asked.

"Where'd you come from?!" Eddy demanded to know, to which Monokuma chose to ignore.

"Upupupu... If it's food you're worried about, it won't be much of a problem," he spoke, as he grabbed a honey jar from one of the nearby counters. "Like I said before, we have a lot of moolah. Expect the kitchen to automatically replenish itself if the rations ever become low." This had a sigh of relief from Double D.

"That way, you'd be more focused on killing someone rather than starving yourselves! Hohohoho!" Chuckling himself out of the room, this induced some worried looks from the trio.

"Well, at least we won't have to worry about food anymore," Double D looked on the brighter side of things, but he still looked out the door. "What we have to worry about is how exactly Monokuma caught us by surprise." He was all alone on that, as Ed continued to engorge himself with food, while Eddy followed after Monokuma.

"Man, he's quick..." Eddy muttered, as the cafeteria door opened.

"Well, looks like I'm not the first one here," Kevin spoke, his attitude currently sour from his investigation. "I told everybody to meet in the cafeteria after they're done." He took a seat in one of the recliner chairs as he made no attempt to converse with Eddy.

A few minutes later, one after another, the remaining "students" gathered at the cafeteria. They all took a seat, all of them had shrugged off the fear and despair caused by Monokuma, but they all still felt uneasy about the situation.

"So, guess we just say what we saw or something or what?" Nazz asked, as she started the "assembly" of what they had investigated. The others just nodded in response; Nazz sat back down as they all waited for someone to start things off.

Double D sighed. "Well, I guess I'll start things off..." And so, he told the others of the cafeteria and its unlimited amounts of food. The others made no mention of the dormitories as they all individually discovered it by themselves, with nameplates and all.

"Did you guys already know that they're soundproof?" Jimmy added, to which others had shook their heads, even Double D was surprised.

Sarah chimed in. "Jimmy and I tested it, we screamed at the top of our lungs and we couldn't hear it!"

"Wouldn't that mean that if someone was getting...uhh...y'know," Eddy struggled to say it, since the mood was already grim. "We won't hear them?"

"That animal must have designed these accursed rooms so that aid from us will not come!" Rolf added, angered by the design of Monokuma's rooms.

"What's worse is that those iron things are everywhere! We're completely trapped!" Jonny said, as he shared his own investigation to the others.

Although they were considered enemies, a temporary truce was unknowingly made from everyone to the Kankers as to not cause a rift between them. "As for us, the girls and I looked around the school if there's any sort of way to call anyone."

"Cept, we didn't find anything..." Marie added in.

"The gigantic metal door by the entrance didn't help us at all! It didn't break at all! We chewed on it, kicked it, but we didn't make a single dent on that stupid thing!" May shouted out.

"While, this may not seem interesting, like did we have a staircase before for Peach Creek?" Nazz asked the others, a shook from others clarified her answer.

"Well, there are stairs leading up the school and in the dorm. See what I mean when I say that Monokuma did something to our school?" This further added to Double D's impossible theory of how could a single person could make this many changes to Peach Creek Junior High in a short amount of time.

"There were shutters though, so I couldn't even check what's up there." Nazz added in.

"So, we're only permitted so far to explore the building's first floor..." Double D reviewed, before he realized just how curious this made him. Questions continued to rise. "Regardless, now there remains a possibility of further floors existing above the now inaccessible second."

"Maybe, that's the way out!" Eddy chimed in. "I mean, if we climb up to the roof, we could find a way out right?"

"Well... it's not impossible, but this is Monokuma we're talking about Eddy..." Double D replied.

"As for us, me and Rolf found out that there are locked rooms throughout the whole school." Kevin stated, as Rolf nodded to confirm.

The others continued to be comfortable in their recliners before someone finally decided to say a word. "Well, at least this managed to shine a bright light in just what this school harbors." Double D said, as he commended the others of investigating the first floor thoroughly.

"What good is that gonna do!" Marie cried out. "If no one found a way out, we didn't get anything from splittin' up!"

Double D sat back down, shot down by Marie's remark.

"So, are we really going to stay here..." Jimmy quietly uttered, as he tried to hold back his tears.

"Are we just going to stand here and be trapped here forever?" Eddy asked, as he too began to lose hope.

"Well, what we could do for now is adapt to this, since it looks like we'll be here for a while..." Double D answered, which induced some questionable looks from others.

_"I just hope that nothing bad happens..."_ Double D worried himself greatly, as he glanced towards the others. He wanted to slap himself for suspecting the others of committing murder, but even he couldn't rule out that factor.

"Since it looks like we're not getting out of here on the first day, why not have a compromise of sorts?" Nazz chimed in, which Double D was even shocked that Nazz even knew the word compromise. Just how much did she really know?

The eyes of others glanced towards her as she got their attention. "Since we're like trapped here, we gotta sleep here during the night right?" Which she pointed out the rule concerning nighttime. "Why not add another rule like "Don't leave your room during the night."

"The rules don't exactly say it themselves, but it'll like totally make me feel better knowing that no one's gonna be outside during the night plotting something evil." The others actually found some sense in Nazz's logic, normally they would've counteracted her right away but shockingly agreed with her.

"I guess it is very logical, since after all we might cower in fear at the mere thought of someone just sneaking up on you..." This caused others to agree immediately, especially Jimmy and Sarah. Some others, just plainly agreed.

Ed glanced at the clock. "It's almost nighttime guys." He warned the others, as they all notice the clock to be almost 10 P.M.

The Kankers took their leave. "Well, I dunno bout' you bozos, but we're gonna get some sleep, after all you never know what goes on after dark..." This caused Jimmy to embrace Sarah in sheer terror, as some knees shivered at what Lee had said.

"Pleasant dreams, boys!" This was mainly for the Eds, to which they simultaneously gag in disgust. With that, the Kankers left leaving the original nine.

"It's surprising that the Kankers are impressively calm..." Even Double D had to take notice of this. "Not a qualm about sleeping in a place about this."

"Do we really ha-ha-have to sleep here?" Jimmy stuttered, as he fiddled with his fingers.

"Don't worry Jimmy, you just need to lock the door! It's just like what Nazz said, no one's going to go out after night!" Sarah calmed him out, usually Eddy would joke about this and insult both Jimmy and Sarah at the same time, but even he couldn't make light of the current situation.

"Good thing you're here buddy!" Jonny comforted himself with Plank.

"Guess we just call it quits here, huh?" Eddy asked.

"Rolf is glad that we made it through one day, but he is unease of what is to come tomorrow..." Rolf commented.

"Our only option right now is continue what we started today, should a new discovery be made, we can reconvene here." Double D advised the others, to which they all nodded in agreement.

And so, one after another, just like with the original assembly. Everyone had gone out and made their way back to their rooms. Others had said their goodnight; a slam of each door representing that they will definitely be following the curfew.

_**Diiiiiiiiing dooooong... diiiing** doooong..._

An announcement blared through the screen that was installed in every dorm room, showing Monokuma's happy go-lucky face as he held up a wine glass filled with some sort of red substance.

_"Ahem, may I have your attention please? The time is now 10:00 P.M. "Nighttime" is now in effect. The cafeteria is now off-limits, and the door will be locked momentarily. And with that, I wish you all good night... Sweet dreams..._"

The first night had begun, everyone had stayed very cautious, some had trouble falling asleep, while some just fell asleep due to exhaustion from everything that had happened so far. And thus, the curtain fell on the first day on the newly named, "Peach Creek Academy."

**"Will I be betrayed?"**

Those words continued to haunt them as they struggled to fall asleep...

* * *

A/N: Day one has now ended! Just like in the game, every chapter will have someone die so do expect that soon! I know that what you're all waiting for is the "motive" since that's the most important plot point in this story altogether, since everyone has spent quite some time with each other and it'll take something really shattering to get them to commit murder. It will happen, I can assure you that! With that, this is Paoace12 and I'll see all you next chapter!


	3. The World Despair Only Knows: Day 2

**Chapter I - **The World Despair Only Knows

**Day 2**

* * *

_"Just how long had time passed?" _Double D wrote his thoughts through the use of a notepad supplied to each individual by Monokuma as a replacement to a "diary" if you want to call it that. He gripped the handle of the pen, as he begun to recollect the events that transpired during orientation.

_"So far, our lives here are currently forfeit, from what I've deduced. Monokuma's whimsical and ecstatic behavior had taken a toll on everyone who were all frightened by the events that occurred It's only a matter of time until someone goes insane; paranoia will do that to some people..." _He dropped the pen down on the table. Double D took a glance at the clock which read the time: 1:00 A.M.

_"I should wrap this up soon..." _ He grasped the pen by his index finger and thumb as he continued write down "Day One" of the gang's current lives.

_"To summarize the whole conclusion, I worry for the day that someone actually commits the inevitable... I don't want to believe it, but..." _Double D stopped for a moment, he wondered why he just couldn't accept the fact that no one is going to attempt murder. However, just the thought of it being a possibility continued to bother him. Double D sat back silently for a moment, his room enveloped in darkness as he was accompanied by the tiny light of a desk lamp.

Other than his currently written diary page, another list was beside it listing everyone's name from the cul-de-sac, to which Double D had also recorded their titles when they announced it to everyone. The reason for such was just a need for Double D to organize something. _"...but, I cannot deny the fact that it is a possibility... I just hope that everyone will still be able to keep calm when an event of that caliber should ever happen." _Double D felt a little hypocritical on what he just wrote, after all even he doesn't know how he should react, should murder ever happen.

He gave a yawn, as he stood up from his chair. Double D made his way toward his bed as he plopped down on the warm comfy bed. The bed spared no time to work its magic as Double D was already snoring. As everyone slept through the night, Monokuma had his own show to run.

* * *

**Monokuma Theater - Act I**

Somewhere in an unknown area had a gigantic arena filled with many empty seats. One could mistake it to be a royal hall of sorts, or one could mistake it for an opera as the stage was covered in red velvet curtains promptly on both sides with wooden planks to use as the boundary for the stage. Monokuma sat there in the middle, his head wobbling left and right.

"So Day One has come to a close... and yet already I find this boring!" His expressions remained unchanged as it had his trademarked smile plastered all over his two personalities. "If things don't change soon, I might have to give them some sort of motive of wanting to kill somebody..." Monokuma hesitated for a second for even he could see that a motive would be difficult to produce for the cul-de-sac gang. After all, he had files on everyone. He found out that other than the Kankers, they were all in pretty good terms due to their long history with each other.

"Now of course, with every past, there's always a weakness just hidden among these sad backstories... Upupupu." Monokuma had a hint of sarcasm in his tone when he uttered sad, it didn't take him long enough to come up with some motive, should the need ever arrive.

"I'll go ahead and give them one more day, if nothing happens then I guess I'll need to give the push they need..." With that, the curtains dropped down covering Monokuma from vision.

* * *

The kids had no way to tell when morning would come due to the obvious fact that the rays of the sun were completely shrouded by the iron prison that kept them in. Fortunately, the monitor that kept them updated were their only source of an alarm clock.

_BZZT!_

_"Oy! Wake up everyone!" _Monokuma announced as he still had his wine cup firmly grasped on his stubby little bear paw. _"The time is currently 7:30 A.M. Let's make this the best day ever!" _With a short announcement, others had groaned to the sound of his voice, but they eventually gave in and woke up; albeit were a few exceptions.

Eddy continued to squirm in his bed, for he had mistaken Monokuma's voice for his alarm clock. Due to his habit, a destroyed table lay besides him to which his fist was currently clenched before he finally released his grip. _"Zzz... Never realize that I had an annoying clock... Zzz..." _He drifted off in dreamland as Eddy omitted Monokuma's announcement entirely.

In a much more good example, Double D had already prepared himself to go outside. He had a frown on his face as he fixed up his tie. _"Although it's rather grim to admit, I will succumb to the fact that this may be my brand new routine every day..." _He made his way through the door, to which he caught a short glimpse of Jonny and Plank as they head toward the Cafeteria.

The giant noggin had a tired expression on his face as he didn't even notice Double D's door creak beside him. _"I guess it would make sense that a, "Good Morning!" would be completely insensitive due to our current situation, but it's out of character for someone like Jonny to be down..." _Double D shrugged it off as he strolled past Jonny and navigated himself to Ed's door.

"Ahem..." He forcibly coughed, as he pressed the intercom button right beside Ed's door.

A few seconds later, Ed eventually answered. _"Hello, is this Ed?"_

"Umm... Ed, do you mean, "This is Ed?" Double D tried to correct him, but realized that this is Ed he attempted to correct.

_"Oh, Double D! What are you doing inside my Interdimensional Communicator?"_

Double D chuckled a little, it was nice to know that Ed hadn't changed even if Monokuma had broken everyone completely. "I'm outside your door right now Ed, I was just coming to retrieve you before we make our way to the cafeteria with Eddy."

_"Ed will be right over, Double D!" _A second had past and Ed had burst through the door with a slight misstep as he had caused himself to kiss the red carpet.

"Ed, are you alright?" Double D asked, not even fazed by Ed's antics.

Ed pulled himself back up, as he greeted his smart best friend with a goofy smile. "Alright as I'll ever be, Double D!" Double D replied with a firm nod, with Ed added to the party; the duo sought out to retrieve their self-proclaimed leader.

_DING-DONG! DING-DONG! DING-DONG!_

Eddy shielded himself with his pillow to drown out the noise. Eventually, he gave in and slammed the "receive" button on his intercom. _"WE DON'T WANT ANY!" _Eddy shouted.

Unfortunately, a certain Ed had his ears pressed on the intercom speaker at the time, which a violent noise had entered his right ear. "I think Eddy's mad, Double D." Ed stated the obvious, stars and various symbols circled around his right lobe.

"I believe that's an overstatement, Ed," Double D pressed the button as Ed had replied, "What?" "Eddy, it's Double D here, shouldn't we meet up with the others?"

_"Meet them for what?" _Eddy questioned, slightly bewildered and tired from yesterday's event.

"Did you forget, Eddy? We were suppose to search for ways to escape this forsaken madhouse, that's what we all agreed on..." His voice lowered a little, Double D had always conversed with Eddy peacefully, but without any sort of it, he was slightly weaker than usual.

_"Speak up, I can't hear you sockhead!" _Eddy replied, before Double D could utter a sound, Eddy interrupted immediately. _"Ehh, whatever! Give me some time to prepare myself, a star like me need to make myself look good for the public!"_

Double D rolled his eyes at the comment, but felt better by it. He felt reassured that his friends were unfazed by Monokuma and continued to be the same Ed and Eddy he always hanged out with. He remembered Jonny, however; if his mood was that rotten, how would Double D react to the others?

* * *

Eventually, the trio were inside the cafeteria and Double D's fears were realized. The atmosphere had a mix of deadpan looks as if everyone had completely drowned out each completely. The Eds had occupied three seats, separated from the others who were currently indulging themselves on the many edibles that was contained in the refrigerator.

"I don't like this at all, man..." Kevin conversed with Rolf and Nazz who sat next to him.

"I know right? I mean, just look at everyone!" Nazz replied, she thought that everyone would at least cooperate for once. "I guess Monokuma really has a way of getting everybody down..." Even Kevin and Nazz had succumbed to the rotten atmosphere that enveloped the cafeteria.

"No need to be worried, my simple-minded children," Rolf advised, as he took a chomp out of his large ham that he procured. "Rolf believes that it is only a matter of time before we all band together."

"So, you're saying that it's because everyone's just not used to spending a day here and that we'll eventually adapt to it?" Nazz translated, which immediately reacted a spit take from Kevin. Once again, he was shocked at Nazz's sudden dosage of clever insights.

Rolf seemed befuddled for a moment, but went with it. "Umm... Yes! That is exactly what Rolf was trying to administer on this current situation, why must you repeat Rolf?"

"Are you feeling alright Nazz?" Kevin asked, he wondered if this was really Nazz. After all, their adventures in the cul-de-sac were always with Nazz being the archetype: Dumb Blonde. Why now had Nazz suddenly gained common sense?

"Of course I'm feeling alright Kev," she reassured him as she took a sip of her tea. "... Still, it's only a matter of time till' Monokuma makes his move." Kevin didn't want to react to it since it would undoubtedly set some sort of rift between them if he questioned her sudden will to spout insightful and clever thoughts.

_"It's still creeping me out, though... Is this really Nazz?" _He had wanted to come up with really exaggerated reasons such as Nazz having a twin sister and had switched places with her before she was taken by Monokuma or even the more unbelievable theory that maybe Nazz was smarter than they were making her out to be?

"Wink, Wink!" Ed suddenly spoke, before he devoured his sandwich in one bite.

"What are you winking at, lumpy?" Eddy asked, he had a can of soda gripped on his palm even if this was supposed to be breakfast time for them.

"Don't you love foreshadowing, Eddy?" Ed answered with a question of his own.

Even Double D had to take a crack at that. "What does foreshadowing have to do with... On second thought, it's best not to delve in deeper..." What shocked Double D is that Ed even knew the word 'foreshadowing' guess those comics and monster movies had dialogue or scripts that contained big words like those, theorized by Eddward.

"Did you get any sleep at all, Jimmy?" Sarah asked worried for her best friend who tried his best nibble on one serving of french toast.

"I tried to... I really did Sarah, but the horrifying thought of that evil bear just watching us through those cameras just scare the Rainbow Munchies out of me!" Jimmy explained, which would explain why he had bags under his eyes.

_"What the heck are Rainbow Munch- ...Ahh, whatever..." _Sarah engulfed the toast she had whole, guess some traits really do pass on to the sibling.

"Thanks for having my back while I sleep, buddy," he thanked his wooden best friend who sat across him. "Though, it didn't help me sleep at all..." Jonny also had bags under his eyes which were much more severe than Jimmy's.

The Kanker Sisters were gathered around the large cafeteria table which could house all twelve of them. They had questionable looks on their faces, but the others made no eye contact. "What the heck is wrong with these guys? I thought we were suppose to look a way out of this stupid place!" Marie spoke to her other two sisters, who sat beside her on the long oval table.

"Maybe they're still afraid? I mean, just look at Ed!" May replied, as she looked at Ed who had devoured his sixth bowl of Chunky Puffs. "He's so scared that he's practically eating to cushion the blow!"

"Or that he's just too stupid to realize that we're trapped here," Marie retorted, as she chuckled under his breath.

Lee stood up on her chair. "Hey bozos!" This caught the attention of the others. "I thought we were gonna find a way out of here?!" This got no response from the others, a tint of fear just lay hidden on the edges on everyone's eyes.

"I hate to admit it..." Nazz stood up from her chair. "Lee's right, if we don't band together now, we're all gonna get torn apart from the anxiety and that won't help with Monokuma spreading fear everywhere he goes." Spit takes were invoked all around minus the Kankers and Ed, the Kankers were unaware of Nazz's status as the stereotypical dumb blonde, due to the fact that they rarely interact and that Ed... well he's Ed.

"Are you feeling alright Nazz?" Sarah asked, she was concerned with Nazz's well-being. Both her and Jimmy took a seat beside her as they filled up a third of the oval table.

"Of course I'm alright," she repeated her question for the second time. "I mean, is there anything wrong with me?"

_"Yes." _Everyone thought in unison, nevertheless. Kevin and Rolf followed suit and sat across them, with Jonny and Plank taking the seats near the edge.

The Eds stood up from their individual table as well. "Nazz is creeping me out, Double D, and not in the hot way!" Eddy muttered just for Double D and Ed to hear.

"Well, it's indeed shocking for Nazz to suddenly gain a thought process that insightful, but let's not forget that even she is capable of producing such..." Double D remembered quite clearly the "episode" of which Nazz shined a lot from her lecturing the male gender from when Jimmy suffered through Eddy's sandwich scam. Guess fear really does take everything out of people, theorized Eddward.

"The grand display is almost set into place!" Ed chimed in.

"Shut up, Ed." Eddy immediately responded.

The oval table had finally been filled, albeit it was seated for thirteen people, but that didn't seem to bother everyone. "So, what exactly are we here to talk about?" Double D started up the conversation.

"Like last time, we're here to find a way out of this godforsaken place." Kevin replied, which it turn riled up the others to speak.

"So, did anyone find any way out of here?" Nazz asked.

"We've searched everywhere! There's nothing! Every place is blocked! We'll be trapped here forever!" Jimmy broke down immediately, which in turn was comforted by Sarah.

"I agree with boy Jimmy, Rolf will have to admit that any sort of exit is permanently out of our reach."

"Then, what do we do? Do we just give up and live our lives forever here?!" Eddy questioned the others.

"Not a bad plan, that way we can finally settle our marriages in peace!" Lee retorted, to which the Eds yelped in fear.

"Don't joke with something like that," Kevin replied. "We'll find a way out of here, that crappy bear can't keep us in here forever."

"My sister's got a point here, y'know? With no way out, why not just accept the fact that we're stuck here forever?" Marie chimed in, which got in surprised looks. After all, it was the Kankers that opposed Monokuma in the first place, why now had they changed?

"...Weren't you the one that opposed the thought of living here? I mean, you did attack Monokuma in response..." Double D stated.

"We were, at first, but..." Lee paused for a moment. "We're kicking a dead horse here, don't you idiots know? It's best to give up now and accept living in this hellhole."

"That way, we can repopulate here and live happily ever after!" Lee added in, the Eds had a look of disgust upon their faces.

"Re-re-re-re-re-repopulate?!" Eddy parroted, the thought of him...he didn't even want to imagine such a thing.

"After thinking it over for a moment, we've realized that this was the perfect moment to rekindle our bonds with you!" Marie happily commented.

_"We had bonds?" _Double D repeated.

"Putting your sickening fa-fantasies aside, it's not healthy to give up so quickly, after all this is just the second day..." Double D stuttered in his words, as he attempted to obscure the Kankers entirely.

"Hoh? Well, do you have a way out of here?" Marie challenged him.

Double D felt some difficulty as he tried to respond to Marie, one wrong move and suddenly his body would be ravished entirely without his consent. "Well, no... but, I still find it unnecessary to give up hope just yet."

"We're running out of those, Double D!" Jonny stepped in, as he put more emphasis on his eyes completely devoid of sleep.

_"Ohohohoho! You know, the thought of all of you still thinking there's a way out makes my heart cry out to you!"_

They were suddenly alarmed at the sight of Monokuma, as he sat down on the only seat that wasn't occupied by another person. "You got some nerve showing your face to us!" Lee threatened as she was the closest to Monokuma with Marie across her.

"Now, now. Is that any way to treat your headmaster? After all, make an assault towards me and I may have to give you a spanking!" He shot down Lee's threats immediately as he stood up on the chair.

"Like I said before, if you want to get out of here, why not just kill somebody? I mean, if you graduate out of here without anyone figuring out, than you're free to go out!" Monokuma explained, which provoked the others.

"Nice try, you actually think we're that desperate to get out?" Kevin replied, as the others backed him up.

"Oh? I never thought you were that close to everyone, Kevin. Even the Eds?" Monokuma retorted right back, which caused Kevin to flinch a little.

"Well, of course! The Eds may have caused some problems for me in the past, but that's not enough to commit murder over it!" Kevin responded immediately, although he felt uneasy about it, as if something was off about what he said.

Double D quickly reacted. _"Did he just call us the Eds?" _He chose not to interrupt and hold himself back for a moment.

"How interesting, after all I thought it was you that hated the Eds the most, you even came up with a very special taunt for them." Monokuma continued to mess with Kevin which eventually made the others speak up.

"What exactly are you talking about? All of us are on good terms with the Eds, not once have they did bad things to us!" Nazz answered for Kevin, which worried Double D even more.

_"But... aren't Eddy's mischievous schemes considered 'bad things?' _Double D needed something more decisive before he could eventually speak his own opinion on the matter. Eddy and Ed were being quiet as well, unable to profess their words on the matter.

"Upupupu, how very interesting indeed. It seems that your past relationships with everyone else is the main reason why all of you won't commit murder. How does that explain the Kankers? What's not to say that they won't eventually betray you?" Monokuma continued to the assault, as he focused on the obvious this time.

Even Nazz backed down for that, they didn't want to admit it, but the Kankers are the obvious choice for something like murder to occur. "Didya forget? We're not that stupid to kill someone for something like getting out of here, maybe beaten up, but not kill someone." Lee tried to defend the Kanker name, but this didn't help at all.

"Oho, I think I finally get what you all want, you all want to stay here, is that what I'm seeing here?" Monokuma theorized, which everyone bluntly replied with a loud no.

"You're all nothing but hypocrites," Monokuma caused the others to glare at him. "You don't want to stay here, but you won't commit murder? That answers my point of you wanting to stay here, after all, these exits of which you speak of are all blocked off."

Monokuma made sure not to let anyone interrupt him. "So, I guess that means that you all accept your fate in staying here forever then? If you don't kill someone than you should just abandon the thought of even leaving here." Monokuma contained his snicker through the use of his bear paws.

The others remained silent, they could find no rebuttal.

"Well, it's nice to know that you'll be one big happy family from now on! When the kids arrive, let me be the godfather!" Monokuma mocked them, which finally got someone to speak.

"You sick freak! Is this just a game to you?!" Sarah shouted out in anger, she finally managed to return to the same old Sarah that spoke to everyone, minus the Kankers, without any fear.

"Well, actually, yes!" Monokuma retorted. "That's exactly one of the main reasons why I included the statement: _"if his/her crime is betrayed to the others"_ That basically means a class trial would happen!"

"A class trial?" Double D repeated.

"I would explain what a class trial is, but you're all big enough to know what the word, 'trial' means right? It only happens if a murder occurs though, but since you're all willing to stay here forever, than what's the point! The Class Trial will still be in effect of course, if it ever happens." Monokuma finally took a deep breath.

"Well, I believe I had my fun! Tomorrow, there's gonna be an assembly so be sure to meet in the gymnasium! I have something to show you all!" With that final announcement, Monokuma hopped out of his seat and headed out. He left behind his completely baffled "students" who were unable to cope with Monokuma's endless barrages.

_"Is this what Monokuma's capable of?" _The light from everyone's eyes had completely dissipated, even Double D's had begun to wilt.

"We're done here girls," Lee stood up from her chair, followed suit by Marie and May. "I dunno bout you guys, but we've completely lost hope in finding a way out of here, I suggest that you do the same." Even the Kankers had taken Monokuma's side as they leave the cafeteria with deadpan faces.

Jimmy continuously kept in a sniffle, as he attempted to contain his tears from leaking out entirely. "A-A-A-Ar-Are we just gonna be stuck here forever...?" The others held no answer, who remained silent.

"We're going to get some sleep..." Jonny said as he grabbed Plank from his chair. What mattered that Jonny's tone was deadpan as if the hope had been sucked out of him. He wobbled a little, but eventually he disappeared from everyone's sight.

* * *

With a rather terrifying conclusion to their breakfast, everyone had eventually deserted the cafeteria and explored the school some more. Others had separated themselves to their own peer group. The Eds were one, who were currently in the gymnasium, with Kevin, Nazz, and Rolf in the Media Room.

The Media Room was a brand new room designed especially for Peach Creek Academy, since Peack Creek Junior High had no Media Room. The Media Room itself held several computers that had five rows filled to the brim with computers. The front had a stereotypical giant rectangular screen that served also as a "theater room" for those who had an interest in watching movies. Other than that, the room was quite depressing. Only the gray walls and white tiles filled the room, no sort of decoration was even applied to the room.

The Eds were currently on one of the benches, all had depressed looks, the eyes were still devoid of any light. _"Was this Monokuma's intention? His words caused an even bigger rift to form. Realistically, even a sane person would break down at the thought of staying here forever..."_

"Hey, Double D..." Double D jumped a little, but he turned to Eddy who spoke to him in a depressed voice.

"What do you think will happen if it did happen?" Eddy asked, Double D had a frown on his face.

"It would mean that..." Double D paused. "Even I don't know what will happen Eddy, guess we pray that it'll never happen."

"Is that so?" Eddy chuckled, although with his face, his chuckle was devoid of any sort of emotion whatsoever.

"It's only a matter of time..." Ed muttered under his breath, so silent that no one could hear him. He let out his trademark laugh weakly, as he fiddled with his fingers.

The cameras were everywhere. A lone individual was watching everyone. The Eds continued to hang around the gymnasium, Kevin's group were experimenting with the computers, Jonny and Plank were asleep soundly, if you look clearly that he cried himself to sleep. Sarah and Jimmy were together in Sarah's room as she continued to comfort Jimmy who looked like he could give at any moment. The Kankers were stationed around one of the classrooms that the first floor could give them.

"Upupupu, I didn't want to have to do this, but I guess I really do need to give them that one final push. Not even their relationship with each other is enough to cope with what I'm about to show them." He chortled loudly in his unknown mysterious room somewhere in the school. "I can't wait for tomorrow! The very first **MURDER** will finally happen!"

* * *

A/N: Day two has now ended! Day two was more like a filler chapter if you want to call it that, but the story will finally begin next chapter! I apologize it for being so slow, but it does need some sort of foundation before the real story starts so bare with it for now. As you may have noticed, I made the kids a little bit more smarter in this story, but let's face it. They're in Junior High, they have the mental prowess to offer some insightful things, especially with Nazz since after all, I really do believe she isn't some stereotypical dumb blonde the show made her out to be. As the show states, babysitters need to know their stuff! And mainly because I don't want Double D to be just the detective in this one, while of course they won't be as smart, at least they'll offer their own opinions rather then blatantly spouting crap like, "You're the murderer!" without any evidence.

So yeah, expect the gang to actually have some brains on this one. If there are any questions whether this is Pre-Big Picture Show or after, than it's best for the reader to decide on that one! Expect Day Three to have the first murder and very first motive inducer caused by Monokuma. With that, this is Paoace12 and I'll see you all next chapter!


End file.
